


I Want You (She's So Heavy)

by permanentfrown



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Fingering, Foot Jobs, Light Bondage, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanentfrown/pseuds/permanentfrown
Summary: Plot-less, smutty drabble that no one asked for.





	I Want You (She's So Heavy)

“You wanna be naughty, huh?” Faith shoves her over the bed and holds both of Fred’s hands behind her back. A t-shirt off the floor makes due to loosely tie her wrists together.

“You’re a very, very bad girl.” Faith scolds, spanking her ass. Fred squeaks in response, gnawing at her bottom lip to drown out her own desperation.

Faith abruptly rips down Fred’s underwear, tearing some of the fabric, spreading her folds with her index and middle finger to toy around Fred's clit from behind. Fred breathes heavily, her exposed areas warming to the cool air and touch. Her legs tremble in anticipation.

They have no time for much foreplay.

The entire night they’d been at dinner Fred’s foot was under the table maneuvering its way between Faith’s legs, tormentingly stroking against her lap with an intent to drive her mad. Her movements agonizingly persistent, Fred made Faith cum right at the table. She was muffling her cries of pleasure into her napkin when the check arrived. Faith _had_ to pay her back.

“You’ve been waiting for this, haven’t you?” She's kissing Fred’s neck with excessive amounts of tongue, flipping Fred over and gradually trailing all the way down to her collarbone. Faith’s lips are focusing on Fred’s chest, leaving mild hickeys, distracting her from how close Faith’s hand is traveling up her thigh.

Without warning, Faith’s inserting two bent fingers, thrusting moderately, ever so often grazing against her g-spot. As Fred thrashes in pleasure, her body matches the shifting of Faith’s hands, only for Faith to suddenly withdraw.

Fred whines from the loss, laying back onto the mattress, spread eagle, hands still behind her back.

 _She’s practically begging to be eaten,_ Faith thinks to herself.

Instead, she secures both of Fred’s ankles to each of the bed posts by using the ends of the bed sheets. By the time Faith finishes with the ties, Fred is very impatient. She’s gyrating her hips, lifting them up as far as her restrained legs allow her, dying for any kind of feeling. “Please, F-Faith, anything, just touch me.”

She grins wide, taking Fred’s overwhelming horniness as a personal win.

Faith answers only with a short and quick slap to Fred’s exposed pussy.

Fred’s shocked expression morphs into unexpected lust. There is a moment of silence between them, and neither of them break eye contact.

“Again.”

Obeying the order, Faith spanks her, only this time, much harder. Fred pants and orders her to do it again. Whenever Fred instructs her, Faith obliges, repeating this cycle until Fred’s clit is throbbing. Disregarding her pleads for release, Faith moves towards Fred’s upper body, straddling her thigh for leverage. Faith’s sucking on her right nipple, simultaneously tweaking the other between her fingers. Fred’s eyes shut tightly, her hands gripping Faith’s hair when she switches her focus to Fred's left nipple, sensually tonguing around the areola.

Faith’s hand is now at Fred’s core, feeling her wetness that's built up from all the teasing and beating. Slow first, Faith’s fingers make light contact with her arousal, Fred’s legs shaking.

She presses her lips against Fred’s, still touching her intimately. Fred widens her mouth and intensifies the kiss, her hips grinding into Faith's touch.

Faith’s fingers tortuously titillate her clit, rubbing with just a bit more pressure. A few more flicks of her wrist set off waves upon waves of orgasm, Fred’s sobs cut off by Faith’s tongue. Fred's body spasms, hands slipping free from the loose grip of the t-shirt around her wrists. She whines, breaking their lip-lock to catch her breath. 

Faith lays down next to the worn out Fred, and removes her hand from between Fred's legs.

Fred takes a hold of Faith’s hand, licking her fingers clean.


End file.
